


The Dying Daylight

by Bloodpix



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Is Def Non-Con, Is Not Rape, Meg Thomas - Freeform, Multi, Other, The Trapper - Freeform, evan macmillan - Freeform, maybe a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpix/pseuds/Bloodpix
Summary: We're matching killers with peeps. Not special shit here. PG13-PG18 rating for sure. We ain't going for explicit, so don't expect it.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas
Kudos: 4





	The Dying Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Idea thanks to my good chica, Kishydren! Big shoutout also to DiabolicalPanda, my previous cowriter on 'Forbidden Whispers' who helped me check it!!  
> Please keep your comments PG13-16 thank you as I'll be in charge of checking them~  
> No guarantees that this isn't just another oneshot. Very easily can, very easily can't.  
> Thanks, love you, bye~!

Traipsing through the  decaying estate, littered with corroded pipes The Trapper  feels The Entity pressing against his conscience. Already one sacrifice was delivered skywards, hook  reflective with fresh blood. A  pained  breath caught his ears, stopping his movement. He settles down a trap in the  precarious  opening  before the bricks and patrols counter clockwise of his estate. From beyond a barrel-fire  scurrying  away another  target . Blood rushes through his veins ; the thrill of the chase  would never cease to excite him . 

Stalking out his skittish prey he lays another trap down, nestled deep in a patch of tall grass. A hint of orange catches the edge of his peripheral. Deftly he slunk between the trees and caught a glimpse of the elusive one of the pack\- a Meg who’d crept her way around the estate. Her body kissed the shadows as she kept a slow pace along the debris. The Entity purled into his ear; the voice urging him to move forward, to harm, to hunt. His eyes were wide with desire, bloodlust ebbing and flowing from his overworked muscles.

The Trapper eyes her, grin upturned with unhinged glee. She picks up on his presence, breaking into a full sprint at a moments notice. His  quarry  is keen to keep an eye behind her, cautious of him; as she should . Twice she deceives him with a game of deception \- faking him out at the  grand entrance  and illusively slipping through the upstairs window. Feeling a surge of euphoria pumping throughout his body has him eagerly swinging at her, to  crush her inferior existence . A pallet hits his mask in his  delusion, marring it . The fury is  soon  replaced with  maniacal joy as the sound of meat tearing and metal clamping tight  into bone and sinew  causes a shrill shriek to hit his ears. 

Destroying the pallet and assessing his personal damage he finally finds his prey. In her speed she’d still managed to throw herself into the window,  hindquarter stuck and struggling in his view. Excitement filled his mind, plans and spatial awareness buzzing with euphoria as he gripped tight  to  the still bound trap. She yelled and grunted in pain,  the agonized sounds managing to coax labored breaths from his weary lungs . She glistened with sweat and blood from head to toe. Only now as he  held  her could he appreciate the fine sacrifice she’d make.  The multiple feints and sneaking were all perhaps a testament to the fine display in his grasp. He kneads at the fine toned muscles lining her calves. 

He could feel her struggle, gasping and grunting while trying to pry away from him.  To The Trapper it was a thrill to watch and feel. His hands easily kept a firm grip on her wily legs. Pulling back once more she gave a defiant kick; he pressed his cleaver  to their neck,  its  movements stilling finally. His hand squeezed tight and felt  flesh  give. His eyes wandered down, hand pressing into her  hefty  thighs. It was a different sensation from grabbing  a neck or arm \- it was just squishy meat in the end though. Still he marveled at the tension, at the faint pulse he could feel in his fingertips. Her heart practically beat in his eardrums regardless of the distance. Curious , he moved his  rigid  hand up her thigh. She gasped,  his eyes darting up to find the source of the sound . She quivered with  an unknown emotion as his hand kneaded the muscles tense and shudder under his pressure. 

The flesh was taut in his grasp, a pleasurable plumpness in his hand. Unlike the other  individuals slinking around, she was lean and spry. His eyes focused in, hand slipping up and loosening the grasp a tad. She went  awfully  silent; he wanted to urge a reaction out of her. A whisper echoed in the back of his skull, The Entitys patience thinning. He gave to his personal temptations  though , prodding at her hind.  Despite prior expectation it was remarkably soft in his palm, the consistency far different from the corded thigh . She squeaked in alarm; he didn’t miss the unexpected sound. Testing again, an alarm  resounded . The Entitys whisper becomes a wail, attacking his mind. He cannot savor his time any longer, regrettably. 

He hoists her onto his shoulder after releasing her clamped and injured leg. She whines against him, fidgeting to escape. He can spy one of the exit gates illuminating with red lights, but he currently paid it no mind.  The Entity spurred him closer to one of the many hidden hooks. Then, a shot of pain. She throws herself from him, limping away as he  staggers in shock . Fishing a stray knife from his back he hucks it sharply at the ground. The conniving one gave shifty eyes as he guided Meg out the opened door, the large one following suit. He stared, The Entity encroaching upon his presence as he watched them all stagger out, sprinting if they were able . Something overwhelming filled his mind for the first time since accepting The Entitys grace: an individual revenge. Whether spurred by anger or curiosity he dared not question .


End file.
